Star Wars: Hate Leads to Suffering
by DarthFissure95
Summary: Anna is a young girl with the dream to one day become a Jedi, alongside her newly born brother Adam. But when those dreams are shattered by Adam being taken away by a Jedi Master, Anna begins to descend down a dark path that leads her to a deadly confrontation that will test her limits and push her to the brink of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As promised, here's the Star Wars fanfic I said I would post leading up to the first story of second 'volume' of the Silvan Elf. Work on the second volume is already underway with a familiar LOTR character making an appearance in the first story :)**

"_Fear is the path to the dark side_. _Fear leads to anger_, _anger leads to hate_, _hate leads to suffering_." - Yoda

**54 BBY**

Anna sat underneath the biba tree in the sunshine. Her wondering violet eyes switched gazes quickly as if she was surrounded by predators. Dantooine was full of predators, but she didn't have to worry about them where she sat. She was close to her homestead where her mama was resting because of her pregnancy, and her papa was away on the other side of the planet to purchase enough supplies that would last them a couple weeks after the baby's birth.

The tall, emerald green grass tickled Anna's bare feet and gently bowed underneath the warm breeze. The air felt warm, always warm, with a slight hint of a cool touch accompanying it. Anna loved the way it embraced her face and rustled her ruby hair. All of these feelings though were like second nature to her. She barely even noticed the breeze and the view anymore. She was anxiously waiting for her papa to return. He had promised her before he left that he would bring her back something special.

Finally, Anna heard the engines of a ship flying overhead and slowing down to settle close by her home. She recognized it as her father's ship, sleek and ashen-colored. A buzzing excitement that had been rising within her throat finally shot the rest of the way up and exploded, sending her onto her feet. She ran towards the ship.

"Papa! Papa!" She shouted as she scurried. Her feet ran as fast as they could, until they finally stopped in front of the landing ramp which was already down, revealing her papa in the doorway. Her papa wrapped his arms around her as she tumbled against him with rabid joy. He laughed.

"Hi Anna, how's mama and the baby?" He asked.

"Mama and the baby are great!" Anna replied. Her papa laughed again and tussled his daughter's hair.

"Good. I brought you something," he said. Anna already knew about this, but when her papa told her again, it only made her grow more excited.

"What is it?" She begged. From the left breast of his jacket pocket, he pulled out a piece of juicy Jogan fruit. A purple delicacy that even had its own cake.

"A treat for you," he presented. Anna took the fruit and bit into it, allowing the sweet juice to dribble down her chin.

"Mmmm, this is the best, papa!" She complimented.

"I'm glad you think so Anna. Now be a good girl and help your papa take some stuff inside."

"Hang on, I'm not finished yet," Anna complained. She finished her Jogan fruit and helped her papa carry some of the lighter stuff into their home. Inside, Anna's momma was just finishing making stewed gwouch for supper. As she placed bowls on the table with one hand, she kept her other hand on her belly. She looked up and grinned upon seeing papa come in carrying a crate of goods.

"Look who's finally home," she remarked. Papa set down the crate and leaned in to kiss momma.

"Dinner smells good, I'm starving," he replied. They sat down and ate while Anna fired off one question after another to papa about the thing she loved learning about the most: the Jedi.

"What colors does a Jedi's lightsaber have, papa?" Anna asked. Papa grinned as he took a sip of water.

"Well, I've seen colors such as green, purple, yellow, and blue," he explained.

"What about red?" Anna asked.

"Well you see, a long, long time ago, Jedi fought bad guys who had red lightsabers. Only the _bad _guys had lightsabers that were red."

"Aw, red is my favorite color."

"I know, Anna."

"But that's okay, I like blue too," Anna squealed.

"So do I."

"I want to be a Jedi myself some day, and me and my new brother will be heroes together!"

"I know."

Dreadfully late into the night, the screams of a woman in labor ambushed the calm, quiet air of the papa's property on the farm, emanating from Anna's home. These screams were eventually followed by the confused cries of a new human entering into the galaxy. Anna's baby brother was born that night, and the family settled on naming him Adam.

Three days later, Anna held the small child in her arms staring down at him in glee. Now she had a baby brother, and when he grew up, him and her both can one day become Jedi themselves and be heroes. Anna settled on her lightsaber being blue and Adam's can be blue too if he wished.

"We're going to be the best Jedi ever someday, Adam," Anna whispered to him in excitement. Adam continued staring his tiny eyes up at his sister in wonder.

"It's feeding time for Adam," momma announced behind Anna.

"Aw, does it have to be already?" She protested.

"You want your brother to starve?" Momma asked in fake surprise. Anna giggled and gently handed the baby over to her momma.

"Of course not. Can I please go explore the enclave?" She asked. Her momma's eyes widened.

"Again?"

"Yes, and after that I will do it again and again and again," Anna vowed. Her momma laughed.

"Okay, go ahead. But be careful. Remember what we told you if you run into trouble."

"I will shriek as loud as I can," Anna responded. Satisfied, Anna's momma let her go. When Anna mentioned the 'enclave', she was referring to the remains of the Jedi Enclave not too far away from their home. The ruins of the enclave have been the same for thousands of years. Anna had never been able to learn what happened, but exploring a place where many Jedi used to be made her feel happy. She ran across the wheat fields, feeling a tiny ache in her leg. The ache had been a result of being stabbed there by a kinrath. A kinrath was a four-legged creature that had a poisonous appendage. Her papa had managed to extract the poison from her leg, but the experience for Anna was still the most painful she had ever experienced. She could still hear her screams and see the infected blood oozing out from the wound.

She finally saw the enclave. Despite it being a ruined structure, it still looked beautiful underneath the morning sun. A Brith, a large, flying creature with fin-like wings, flew over it. It silently cut through air, moving its wings as if it was swimming. Anna anxiously crossed the bridge and continued to look at the enclave in delight. She always came here every other day to admire it. The Jedi were her heroes, and there was nothing anybody could do to change her mind about them.

Just then, she heard a deep growl, and a prickle of fear itched up the back of her neck. She turned her head and faced a horned Kath hound looking straight at her. Like every horned Kath hound, it had two tusks and was slightly larger than normal hounds. Kath hounds normally wouldn't dare go near Anna's home because her papa was good at teaching them a lesson by shooting them in the head with a blaster pistol.

The horned hound was slowly inching towards her to tear her to pieces. Anna grinned and her violet eyes sparkled in determination. She raised her hand at the Kath hound and concentrated on forcing the hound to obey her. The hound stopped and its eyes focused on Anna's hand. Cautiously, Anna walked forward while keeping her hand up. She wanted to dance in excitement for her success. She was using what people called the Force to tame the animal. The Jedi used the Force, which made Anna feel more confident that she can one day be one.

Anna finally reached the hound and was able to stroke the hound's head without it lashing out at her. She smiled. She adored animals, even the savage ones because under her control, they were nice.

"There there girl," Anna whispered. When she had had enough, she used the Force to send the hound off so that it won't bother her. When the hound left, Anna felt an itching feeling to go back home. She wasn't sure why, but the feeling only grew stronger the more she stood where she was. She wanted to see Adam again and help her papa gather crops. Delighted at the idea, she skipped along across the bridge between the enclave and the fields and made her way back to her home. Nobody was outside, which meant her papa hadn't come out to gather yet. This made her more delighted because that meant that she can start when he did.

Anna got back into the house and immediately started searching for Adam. She looked in her parents' room where Adam's crib was. He wasn't there. Anna guessed that her momma had him. She found momma nibbling on a kibla green at the supper table. She looked sad. Papa was standing over her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Adam?" Anna asked. Momma looked at her with concern etched into her features that looked to be permanently stuck there. She opened her mouth to speak but reluctance won over and shut her mouth back up. She glanced at Papa looking as though she desperately wanted his help.

"Where's Adam?" Anna asked again. Papa sighed and walked over to Anna and crouched down in front of her. He looked her straight in the eyes and said:

"Adam is not here right now."

Unease tickled Anna's throat.

"What do you mean? Where can I find him?"

"You can't. Your brother is gone."

Confusion blanketed the girl's face. "But he will be back right?"

"I don't know. We'll wait and see, and maybe you'll see him again, okay?"

Anna nodded. Relief flickered on. The thought of getting to see Adam again was enough for her to relax.

"When will he come back?" She asked. Papa shook his head.

"I don't know, it might be a while. Why don't you come out and help me gather the crops. _That _will take your mind off of Adam for now."

It didn't. Anna hardly helped her papa while they were outside. She kept staring off into the distance, hoping to see her brother return being held by whoever was watching over him.

On the following night, Anna continued to ask her papa and momma when Adam was coming back and where he was and if she can possibly go see him herself. Her momma and papa evaded the questions, continuing to tell her that her brother was safe and she would get to see him again one day. She didn't sleep all night. Confusion and worry turned to panic, and she asked her momma and papa once again during breakfast when she would see Adam again. Finally, her papa led her to her bedroom. He sat Anna down on her bed and then sat next to her.

"Anna, you're not going to see your brother for a very long time," he confessed. Anna frowned.

"What-what do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean he was taken by a Jedi master to be trained on Coruscant, and one day he will become a Jedi."

"A Jedi stole him?" Anna blurted out in horror. The Jedi were the good guys, this couldn't possibly be true.

"He didn't steal him away. We gave Adam to him. The Jedi sensed the Force within Adam and came here to find him. He says that Adam will become a great Jedi someday," Papa said.

"But what about me?" Anna asked. Tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her soft, pale cheeks. Papa put an arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"We told the Jedi master that you loved the Jedi and you wanted to become one too, but when he found out how old you are, he said you were too old to be trained."

"I'm only ten."

"Well, he thought that was too old. The Jedi take people to be trained when they're infants. I'm very, very sorry baby girl," Papa apologized. Anna's eyes gazed at the ground while tears dropped and smacked the ground with a tiny _plink_.

"It's not fair," she moaned between tears. How could her favorite heroes take away Adam but not her? They also said that she can't be a Jedi!

Papa wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her against his chest and allowed her to sob. She cried out her brother's name over and over again. She thought that maybe if she did that enough times, Adam would return.

But he never did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eighteen Years Later…**

"Blast it! That dirty sleemo saw us!" Bezo hollered through the comlink on Anna's wrist. Anna looked and saw that Bezo was right. Dak Narvi, the weapon's dealer they were sent to eliminate, spotted Anna when he exited the cantina in Anchorhead. Despite painful memories of the place, Anna wished she was on Dantooine instead of Tattooine. It was hotter here. Sweat glistened all over her skin and she wondered for a second if the sweat was actually boiling over her skin under the blasted twin suns lingering in the cloudless sky. On top of that, besides the sky, there was nothing truly beautiful here. There was no green in the ground, and everything was sandy and rocky. There was no cool breeze that can remedy her parched lips here.

She couldn't think about any of that right now though. Her bounty was getting away, so was her money. Dak bolted between two buildings.

"Stang," she spat. She removed her blaster from her holster and ran after Dak.

"Blast it Bezo, where are you? You need to cut Dak off," she complained.

"I'm working on it," Bezo shot back. Anna rolled her eyes and pushed her legs to run harder. She wasn't that ten-year old girl anymore. Despite only being twenty-eight, she couldn't run as fast as she used to. Part of it was due to the always-persistent ache in her leg from the kinrath poison incident. She pushed past dozens of people. Mos Eisley was always packed with people walking to and from place to place. It was also a perfect place for scum like Dak to blend in and hide.

Anna continued to pursue Dak down the street and down alleys until Anna chased him into an alley with a dead end. The wall at the end had a poster advertising the Boonta Eve Podrace. Bezo was on top of the wall waiting for Dak with a blaster aimed at his head.

"Hey Dak," he remarked with a victorious grin spread across his face. His lips were dried raw, and his grin caused parts of his lip to split issuing forth blood. Anna didn't even want to see what _her _lips looked like. It was so kriffing dusty and dry here. She hated Tattooine more than any of the previous planets she had been to, though she knew there were probably worse out there.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Dak said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Oh good, that makes three of us then. We'll make sure this is over quick," Bezo assured him. His voice sounded dry and bland.

"Sorry Dak, but we're just doing our job," Anna said with a shrug. She aimed her blaster pistol at Dak's head.

"Jabba is a piece of bantha dung! He doesn't know what he's talking about," Dak begged.

"He told us that you've been selling weapons to some of his own guards so that they can commit treason against him, we just go by what he says," Anna explained. She could care less for this man. She was in this for the money, like she normally was, and had been for almost eight years. She saw Dak's move coming before he even moved to do it. It was an advantage of having Force sensitivity. She knew Dak's intentions before he acted on them. His hand bolted for his blaster. Just as he gripped it, Anna shot him in the shoulder. Dak cried out in pain and fell over onto his wounded side, which only made his cries louder.

"Stang…" he moaned. He clutched his torn shoulder and wheezed. Bezo leaped down from the wall.

"Now, where are the weapons that you're giving away?" He asked.

"They're…they're not here," Dak insisted. Bezo shook his head and connected the tip of his boot to Dak's head right between the eyes. Dak screamed, but was stopped when Anna bent down and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"You're going to die whether we find the weapons or not, so I don't think it really matters don't you think?" Bezo growled.

When Dak didn't answer right away, Bezo kicked him in the same place. Spittle flew from Dak's mouth and splattered against Anna's hand, which was still held against his mouth. The air was too dry for Dak to shed tears, which sadistically satisfied Anna. She removed her hand from Dak's mouth to let him speak.

"My datapad…left pocket…" he groaned. Bezo immediately reached into Dak's left pocket and pulled out the datapad. He switched it on and took a moment to scroll through the information. Anna's favorite grin of Bezo's lit up his face.

"This thing has everything. The location of the weapons, his little kriffing base of operations, everything." He looked at Anna and motioned his head in the direction of Dak's body.

"You mind doing the honors?" He asked. Anna pulled out her blaster again and aimed at the spot between the eyes where Dak had been kicked.

"With pleasure." She then pulled the trigger.**

*"What troubles you my young padawan?" Master Tyson asked. Adam was standing in the dojo at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Evening sunlight streamed in through the windows, lightening up the room that had no artificial lights on. His training lightsaber was on and he and his Master Tyson had been sparring for ten minutes straight. The more Adam sparred however, the more he was plagued by visions. It was not the first time he had experienced these particular visions. His Master knew what they were, so there was no sense in hiding it. He was having visions of a little girl with ruby hair looking down at him with big violet eyes.

"It is those visions again, aren't they?" Tyson asked. Adam nodded without looking at him. He felt ashamed of it, but he also felt as though these visions were important, like they were sending him a message.

"These visions are old memories of your time as an infant. The girl you see is your sister," Tyson explained. Adam then looked at his Master.

"My sister?"

"Yes. Your parents gave you to me to be trained as a Jedi because I saw great promise in you. You were strong in the Force, and it was the right time for you to come here."

"What was my sister's name?" Adam asked.

"I do not know, your parents did not tell me. They only asked me if their daughter can come with me, but when they told me how old she was, I knew I couldn't do it because she was too old to be trained. Look deeper inside your visions. The Force can tell you the names of people you see without even them having to tell you themselves," Tyson guided. Adam shut his eyes and focused on that soft, glowing face. He thought deeply about the girl, searching like a Trandoshan hunting greedily for its prey. Finally, a name presented itself within the Force.

_Anna_.

"Her name was Anna," Adam spoke, opening his eyes.

"Good, I'm glad you learned to do this, but there is a problem," Tyson warned. Adam raised a questioning eyebrow. Confusion snaked through him.

"Problem?" He asked.

"You remember what I taught you about attachment. A Jedi must not commit to emotional attachment. I sense your desire to go and find your sister and see her, but if you want to remain a Jedi, you cannot go," Tyson scolded, but his voice was soft and kind like it always was.

"I feel like I need to. I want to see her. If I was taken away from her, she probably misses me," Adam pointed out. Tyson's eyes looked into Adam's, displaying a warmth that comforted Adam's heart, but there was also a hint of wariness.

"Remember your place, young one. Do not allow attachment to get in the way of your training. If you truly want to be a Jedi, then you need to let go."

Adam wanted to leave. If casting aside his rank as a Jedi Padawan was what he needed to do in order to go and find his sister and see her even if it was just one day, he would do it. He admired his ambition as much as he questioned it. But for years, he had a longing deep inside him to see his sister even if he pretended that he didn't. No matter how much he tried to expel this longing, he can never fully get rid of it.

Instead of rebelling against Master Tyson however, he instead bowed and replied with "yes Master", and allowed the subject to drop for now. He knew that he would never get his Master's blessing if he walked out of the Temple, leaving what could've been his future behind.**

*Anna carried her case of credits into her hotel room on Bespin at Cloud City and set it down beside her bed. She loved the sound of the credits shifting inside the case. Money from any employers willing to pay her was what got her by. Just two years after Adam was taken, her papa had died from being bitten deep to the bone by a Kath hound and her momma died from being poisoned by a kinrath several weeks after. Anna could still remember when she used the Force to tear her momma's killer in half.

With no parents, Anna was taken and raised by Bezo's family on Dantooine. Bezo cared about Anna, but his parents continuously neglected her. They were kind enough to take her in, but they expected her to work all day, and she was forbidden to venture to the Jedi enclave. When Anna turned twenty, they sent her and Bezo out of the house with little money. That's why bounty hunting was, to Anna, a necessity. They needed money, and being a bounty hunter sounded like a good career choice to her to get money fast.

Anna sat down on her bed and listened to it creak so loud underneath her that she winced at the noise. Dantooine was such a quiet planet that when she moved on and traveled to other planets, loud noises felt as painful to her as a slap on the wrist. As if it would deaden the noise, Anna reached for an Ambrian cheroot sitting on the table next to her bed and lit it to smoke.

No matter how much had changed for her in the past eighteen years, one thing remained the same. She painfully missed Adam.

Funny thing that her dreams to grow up and become a Jedi were shattered by the Jedi themselves. Dirty scum those Jedi.

For years she longed to see her brother, but she was afraid to go to Coruscant and approach the Jedi Temple itself to meet him. She was afraid that old wounds would split open again, and all of the blood will be spilled onto any Jedi that she would encounter along the way. She didn't exactly _hate _the Jedi, she just didn't understand their motives or choices and it frustrated her.

Anna's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on her door. They were four slow knocks, which was the signal Bezo used to indicate it was him. The corner of Anna's lips curved upward as they always did when she heard Bezo knock.

"It's unlocked," she called. Bezo opened the door and stepped in, surveying his surroundings with an amused smile.

"Pretty place you've got here," he remarked. The walls were stained and dirty, and the desk was littered with "souvenirs" and datapads even though Anna hardly ever sat there. Her bed was unmade, with the comforter thrust over the end as if Anna had kicked it off when she got up. Anna stood up and seductively approached Bezo with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I think I know how to make it prettier," she suggested. She reached up and kissed Bezo briefly on the lips. Anna felt a fire raging inside her entire body, sucking out all of the cool breeze she had felt before. Touching Bezo tended to do that. She then felt a distant pain throbbing inside her temples.

"What's wrong?" Bezo asked, concern passing through his expression. Anna touched the back of her hand to her head.

"Nothing, just a headache," she replied. Bezo led Anna to her bed and helped her lie down. She regretfully set aside her cheroot.

"I'll fetch you a wet rag to put on that thing," he assured her. Bezo returned seconds later from the refresher with a cold, wet rag and gently placed it against her head.

"This has been happening more often Anna, are you sure you don't want to see a medic?" He asked.

"I'm sure."

"You have a lot of guts and midi-chlorians if you can handle this without passing out," Bezo joked. Anna wanted to laugh, but another needle of pain pierced into her brain, preventing her from doing so. She heavily sighed.

"The headache isn't your only problem is it?" Bezo asked. Anna just shook her head.

"You're thinking about your brother again." Bezo wasn't saying it as a question. He knew as well as Anna did that she thought about Adam often and the thought of going to see him someday.

"We've talked about this before, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to the Jedi Temple," Bezo warned.

"But what am I supposed to do? The Jedi Temple is his home, so that's the only way I can see him," she insisted. Worry dotted Bezo's eyes, but he said nothing.

"Vape how I feel about the Jedi. I'm going to go see my brother," Anna decided aloud. As if on cue, the pain in her head subsided and eventually drifted away, leaving her with a rag on her head that suddenly felt colder now than before. She took it off and stared up at Bezo.

"I'm going tomorrow. Wish me luck," she said. Bezo let loose a small smile.

"How about I just give it to you right now?" He suggested. He leaned down and their lips locked together longer than last time.**


	3. Chapter 3

*Adam was going to leave, but he didn't want to do it unannounced. He deeply cared for Master Tyson, and didn't want to leave him in the cold about his plans.

"Master," he said, approaching him in his private chamber. Tyson was sitting cross-legged on a mat facing the window behind him. The window revealed Coruscant's never-ending traffic moving in a straight line with the sun peeking between two tall buildings.

"You want to find your sister," Tyson said, turning around to set his full attention on Adam. Adam's shoulders sagged. There was no hiding anything from Master Tyson.

"Yes Master," he confessed. Tyson's eyes grew so distressed that Adam almost regretted his decision, but Tyson immediately shook it off and got to his feet.

"You do realize that by leaving this place to find Anna, you are throwing away your life as a Jedi," he pointed out. Adam understood completely, but somehow, his life as a Jedi felt strangely off, as if this was not his true destiny.

"I understand Master," he replied. Tyson looked down at Adam's lightsaber clipped to his belt.

"Then you know that you must leave your lightsaber here."

"I know, Master. I just have one question, from where did you take me?" Adam asked. Tyson moved over to a small table, where he had a datapad lying on it. After scrolling through it for a moment, he finally found what he was looking for.

"I took you from Dantooine, the address of your former home is on here," he assured him. Adam nodded in thanks. He was glad that his Master was being supportive in his decision, even if it meant throwing away his life to find the only family he possibly had left. After Tyson cited the address to him, he held out his hand to take Adam's lightsaber. This was the moment Adam knew that he had a second chance to rethink his decision. But the more he thought about the Jedi, the less he felt obligated to be here. He still had the power of the Force and he would always study it, but the Jedi was not his true family to him. He was determined to seek his own path.

Without thinking anymore about it, he took his lightsaber and placed it in Tyson's hand.**

*Anna had never been to Coruscant until now. The whole planet was one large city with speeders and air taxis traveling in eternal straight lines in all directions. She had always avoided it for two reasons, the first being obvious because she strived to avoid going to the place where her brother was, at the Jedi Temple. The second reason was because Coruscant was one of the loudest planets in the galaxy, and she of course hated too much noise. Once she entered the atmosphere, her eyes were invaded by the majestic sights of the city. Her gaze flicked from one position to another as they always did. Her eyes always constantly acted as if she was surrounded by enemies out to get her. It was a curious feature that she could never seem to control.

Then she saw it. The Jedi Temple with its three spires protruding up towards the evening sky as if they were trying to touch it. It was a beautiful sight, but when Anna was reminded what the Temple was the home of, it put a bad taste in her mouth and she almost couldn't stand to look at it anymore. She shifted her focus back to finding a landing platform close enough to the Temple so that the walk would be short. Despite the idea of walking into the Temple, a seed of excitement sprouted within her at the idea of meeting her brother. Bezo had warned her that if she saw Adam as a Jedi, it might make her jealous of him. But she knew that she wouldn't be. Adam was taken to be trained as a Jedi when he was an infant. His destiny was chosen for him.

Finally, Anna found a landing platform and settled her ship on it. Before coming here, she had to put away her weapons and cut and re-style and dye her hair so that her identity as a bounty hunter can be hidden from security. Once she was admitted by security, she began her walk towards the Jedi Temple. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. This Temple held many secrets of the Force. The idea of stealing a famous Holocron of the Jedi was tempting to her, but she knew that a feat like that was nearly impossible without help or someone to give her a map that would allow her to break in without anybody noticing.

"Ow, stang!" She spit when her foot crunched against something. She looked down and realized she was at the bottom of the flight of stairs that would lead her to the entrance. Waiting to meet her at the top were two statues of ancient Jedi on both sides of the staircase. Her big toe throbbed in agony, but she ignored it and continued. When she made it to the entrance, a young Jedi with a buzz cut and a Padawan's braid walked up to her. Clipped to his belt were _two _lightsabers rather than just one. Nervousness prodded Anna's heart when a mild anger rose in her throat at the sight of a Jedi. It only reminded her of what she could've become had the Jedi accepted her.

"Greetings, how may I be of assistance?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my brother Adam, is he here?"

"I'm sorry, but Adam is not here. He left."

"Left? What do you mean he _left_?" Anna demanded. This couldn't be happening. Did this mean she had traveled all this way for nothing?

"I'm afraid I don't know all the answers, but his Master was Tyson. If you'd like, I can let you speak with him and he can explain," the Padawan suggested. Anna reluctantly agreed. The Padawan led Anna to Tyson's room where the Jedi Master was studying a datapad on a mat in the center. Tyson had gray hair that was tied back in a ponytail and his expression exposed many long years of life, but also great wisdom. His eyes were small and deep-set which made his eyes look like they were trapped deep inside his flesh. Anna immediately cut right to the chase instead of starting with pleasantries.

"I'm Anna, Adam's sister. Where is Adam?" She asked. Tyson's face suddenly looked a lot older than it looked just a second ago.

"I'm sorry Anna, but Adam is no longer a part of the Jedi Order," he confessed. Something then exploded inside Anna and her screams were the aftershock.

"What do you mean he's not part of the Order anymore?!"

"He believed his destiny lied elsewhere. He had actually set off looking for you," Tyson explained. Anna stiffened. Adam was looking for _her_?

"Why would Adam throw away his life as a Jedi to look for me? That sounds rather drastic," she pointed out.

"The Jedi do not have emotional attachment. When someone becomes a Jedi, he is taught to leave behind his family and close friends outside of the Order so that he can concentrate on learning about the Force and being a peacekeeper. Emotional attachments would only distract the Jedi and even push them to the dark side."

Anna drew in an angry breath. _These _people were the ones she praised and loved as a child? It seems that she hadn't even scratched the surface when it came to them.

"So you're saying that a Jedi is not allowed to love?" She asked in a choked tone that heated her throat.

"Not exactly, they are not allowed to have deep relationships with others because it will push them to do drastic things that can put them in harm's way."

"That's what true love is! True love is when someone will do whatever it takes to protect the ones he loves, even if it means sacrificing himself for them!" Anna screamed. Anna felt sick, another kriffing headache came along, and the ache in her leg grew worse. She didn't want to hear another word from this Jedi, or _any _Jedi for that matter. The words Tyson was using sounded like bitter ice pressing against Anna's throat and threatening to freeze her to death. Her Force sensitivity allowed her to feel exactly how this place felt. There was no passion here and no feelings of love for anybody else. Just the selfish pursuit of knowledge and quest for greater power.

Anna turned around and bolted towards the open exit of the Temple. Tears streamed down her eyes and a scarlet hue spilled over her face. She ignored Master Tyson's cries to come back. She made it outside, back into the air of excruciating noises of the city that penetrated her eardrums. She clamped her wet hands over her ears and ran for the stairs. She needed to get away from here!

Just then, she spotted a small boy sitting on the stairs. He was watching the air traffic as if it was the most stunning thing in the galaxy to see. He had a Padawan braid drooping down the side of his head as well. The blasted mark of commitment to the Jedi Order. He looked up at her and frowned in confusion at seeing her messed up state. He had dark, cut hair like the last Padawan Anna had met and he wore the traditional Padawan robes. However, he didn't have a lightsaber hanging on his belt. Curiosity triumphed over desperation to get away, and Anna stopped in her tracks.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, looking on curiously. Anna guessed that it wasn't every day that someone who _wasn't _a Jedi would be at the Temple.

"My name is Anna," she replied. The boy raised a surprised eyebrow and a small smile lit up his face. Anna couldn't help but grin in return even though she didn't know why.

"What's _your _name?" She decided to ask.

"That's the funny thing. Your name is Anna, and _my _name is Anakin, Ana-kin," the boy replied. Now it was Anna's turn to be surprised. Despite not wanting to, she sat down next to Anakin.

"So you're a Padawan?" She asked. Anakin nodded.

"Yep, I wanted to be one for so long."

That caught Anna's attention in a choke hold. Anakin had wanted to be a Jedi for so long? Then that meant…

"How old are you, Anakin?" She asked.

"Ten. A Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn found me on Tattooine and took me here to be a Jedi. The Jedi Council let me become a padawan even though I'm too old."

Anger flared inside Anna like a torch being lit to kill. She was ten years old when Adam was taken, and when her parents had told the Jedi Master her age, the Jedi refused to take her because she was 'too old'. So what in Malachor made this boy so special that they would allow him to be trained despite his age? Anna clenched her fists so hard her knuckles turned as white as snow, and she bit her bottom lip so hard it drew blood. She can feel about as much heat course through her body as she did when she flirted with Bezo.

"Is something wrong?" Anakin asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Anna staggered to her feet and looked at the stupid boy with intense hate boiling in her eyes.

"Let me tell you a story, kid. When I was ten, I wanted to be a Jedi myself, but the Jedi refused to let me be trained because I was too old. Now answer me this, what makes _you _so special that they would take _you _in to be trained!?" Anna screamed. With no second thoughts and no hesitation, she raised her hand and bolts of electric energy exploded from her fingertips and smashed into Anakin's body. Anakin's screams filled the nearing night air, piercing Anna's eardrums like a needle was being injected into her skin.

"_Anakin_!" A voice screamed from above. Anna immediately stopped firing lightning at the boy and looked up to see a tall young man wearing ceremonial Jedi robes. Not wanting to get taken by the Jedi, she turned and ran as fast as she could, using the Force as she did so to get to her ship faster. She ignored the security guards and ran up the landing ramp and shut it. She needed to leave quickly. As fast as she could, she fired up the engines and took off towards the sky. As she left, she screamed three words, hoping that the message would transfer through the Force to every kriffing mind that dwelled within the Temple.

_I hate you_!**

*Tears flowed without restraint the second Anna was in Bezo's arms. They were tears that she had been holding in for what felt like a lifetime. She sobbed against Bezo's chest, and Bezo held her without speaking a single word or asking a single question. He was there to comfort her, and Anna loved him for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

*Adam surely didn't expect to feel what he felt when he arrived on Dantooine near what was once his family's home. He could feel thorns of pain, grief, and suffering poking his senses. These were feelings that the dark side of the Force offered. Something terrible had happened here.

The taint of the dark side that was born from the pain and suffering here chilled the normally warm air of Dantooine, and it made Adam shiver. No one lived inside the homestead. He guessed that whatever had transpired here scared people away.

Deciding to find out what had happened, Adam sat down and crossed his legs, then shut his eyes. While it was true he wasn't a Jedi anymore, that didn't mean he wouldn't use Force techniques anymore to find out what he needed to know. With his eyes shut and his focus completely on the living Force that still flowed through every muscle of his being, he began to see something develop underneath his eyelids. He can see a little girl with red hair weeping over the body of an old man. The man was dead, and the girl kept crying out 'Papa' over and over again. Then the vision transitioned to a different time and spot. The girl, who looked slightly older this time, was weeping and screaming at the sight of her momma poisoned to death by a kinrath. Then what happened next shocked Adam's eyes back open.

He saw the girl use a Force technique to rip the kinrath completely in half. He could still hear the body of the kinrath tear apart into two halves and the girl screaming in a rage when he opened his eyes.

Through the Force, he learned that the girl's name was Anna, his older sister. And the two adults that had been killed were their parents.

It was obvious from the gory act Anna had committed that she was strong in the Force. If only he could reach out through the Force to touch Anna's mind, wherever she was now. He decided to try. He thought about Anna, thought about that face of horror and rage on her soft face. Fear crept up Adam's spine like a centipede and gripped his throat. Anna was slipping dangerously close to the dark side. Now he understood why the Jedi wouldn't take Anna to be trained. She was too old, and had experienced pain. No matter how hard he tried concentrating, the howling winds of the dark side pushed him away from Anna's mind.

He probed further, trying to figure out where Anna's presence went after her parents' death. Finally, he found out. There was a home here on Dantooine where Anna had lived after her parents died.**

*Anna felt like she was choking on ashes. She saw only complete darkness with a faint trace of scarlet. She was weightless, hovering in the midst of a loud, black thunderstorm, though the noise didn't plunge pain through her eardrums like thunder normally did. She then felt something touch her shoulder. She whirled around. Nothing was there. Then a scratchy voice spoke:

"_Anna_, _Anna_," it said. Anna wrapped her arms around her chest as if trying to cover herself up even though she was fully clothed. She looked down at her clothes and realized she was wearing a dark robe, similar to the design of a Jedi's robe, but this one was the color of coal. Hanging on the belt was a lightsaber.

"_Listen to me carefully and do as I say_, _do you understand Anna_?" The voice calmly spoke.

Anna sat up in bed with a cry that sliced through the silence of her hotel room. Bezo woke up next to her and sat up.

"Anna, are you alright?" He asked. Anna looked at the window to see if there was a storm outside. The air was deathly silent.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright," Anna replied. She lied her head down on her pillow and realized it was wet. She flipped it over and lied back down. The words of the mysterious voice after it had told her to listen carefully remained etched in her brain and echoed through her mind over and over again.**

*Adam was sitting with his mug of tea untouched on the table in front of him. He was with Jake and Maya, Anna's foster parents. Their only biological child Bezo had moved out the same time that Anna did. Apparently, they had been kicked out when a romantic relationship between the two of them was beginning to become evident.

"They were getting lazy, rebellious, and we can tell they were getting awfully close to making out. I don't know what it is about your blasted sister, but when she turned seventeen, the hard-working son I used to know left," Jake complained. Maya had been silent the entire time Adam was there, sitting next to Jake with her fingers crossed in front of her.

"Why did you treat my sister the way you did?" Adam asked. He was becoming irritated with this man for his uncaring attitude. Sure Anna and Bezo made wrong decisions, but he felt that Jake didn't have the right to treat Anna the way he did.

Jake leaned forward in his seat with wary eyes. "I saw your sister tear that fracking kinrath in half. I knew what she was capable of, but we took her in because I couldn't stand to watch a girl all alone with no parents. Bezo had basically _begged _for us to take care of her."

Adam took a deep breath. "When you kicked them out, do you know where they went?"

Jake snorted. "How should _I _know? After they left with a ship I provided for them, neither of them ever contacted us again. That right there shows you exactly how ungrateful they felt for all those years me and my wife put up with them."

Adam had to restrain himself from reaching out and telekinetically flinging Jake across the room like a rag doll. It was obvious that Jake and Maya weren't going to be of any help to him. He was on his own. Hopelessness flooded up his chest, and for a moment, he wondered if he would _ever _find his sister and if throwing away his role as a Jedi Padawan was all for nothing. But he couldn't stop now. He needed to keep looking, because he believed Anna needed him now more than ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Sorry it took a while. Here are the rest of the chapters for this story. If you're following The Silvan Elf series too, the first story of Series Two should be finished and posted in just a few days. I have unfortunately not seen The Battle of the Five Armies yet due to a busy life, but I plan on seeing it very soon now. Hope you guys like the rest of this story!**

*Anna couldn't escape the calls of the dark side no matter how hard she tried. The dark side called to her like a lover, seducing her to go where the voice commanded her to go.

What pained her most was that Bezo couldn't go where she needed to go.

She stood erect facing the ship that she and Bezo shared together, called _The Game Changer_. They had both settled on that name together. Originally, Anna had wanted to call it _Our Destiny_, but Bezo pointed out that the name should hint at what their destiny is. Together, they believed that they were game changers, who followed their very own destinies separate from the Force and the Jedi. And that was why Bezo couldn't go with her. He wouldn't want to do what Anna believed she had to do.

The ship was sitting on the landing platform, completely exposed for Anna to take. She knew that if she took the ship and left, she would never see Bezo again. A different destiny called, and it promised revenge.

Having made up her mind, she walked up to the landing ramp, ready to take the first steps up. She wasn't even going to say goodbye to Bezo. It would only make her stay.

She got into _The Game Changer _and closed up the ramp, sealing her off from the outside world. Once she fired up the engines, she could hear Bezo's voice from outside through her sensitivity in the Force. He was frantically calling her name. For a split second, she sighted a vision of Bezo running up to the ship and calling after her to stop, his face was contorted in panic and confusion.

_Anna_, _wait_!

Anna knew he wouldn't hear her, but she still spoke:

"Goodbye." A single tear slithered down her cheek, and she lifted the ship off the platform and flew up towards the sky, exiting the atmosphere. Her hand trembled as she gently pulled the lever to make the jump to hyperspace.**

*After many hours, Anna arrived at the planet Zenga. The dark side of the Force was strong there. An imprint that was left by the Sith a few thousand years ago. The voice in Anna's dream had introduced itself as a Sith, the 'bad guys' with red lightsabers that Anna remembered thinking about as a child. The voice belonged to a long-dead Sith Lord named Darth Fissure, who had the rare ability of having a powerful presence that forced people that were near him to their knees and he was able to cause earthquakes and break things under his presence.**

"_Anna_, _you must go to Zenga_. _There you will find a Sith Holocron with a message from me on how to obtain the true power of the dark side_," Fissure had told her. Because Fissure's presence was so powerful, he was able to transfer a small bit of it into his Holocron, which was luring Anna to Zenga now. But the last thing Fissure had said was what had fully convinced Anna to come.

"_I had a son_, _but he did not grow to become a Sith_. _He had a family_, _and that family line has lasted for many generations_. _You are the last in my bloodline_. _You are destined to bring about the resurrection of the Sith Order_."

Zenga was completely a forest planet, but every single tree was dead. Large amounts of bark were stripped off a great majority of them, and there were no leaves attached. There were also many lying on their sides dead. A dangerous earthquake had taken place here. Anna found a Sith Temple lying in shambles, and she assumed that that was where Darth Fissure had taught his students.

There was no wild life on this planet. The only sound that existed was a soft wind that blew through the breeze. It was a perfect place of isolation for Anna to escape the sharp, excruciating sounds a lot of the galaxy threw at her.

Anna followed the call of the dark side to its source. She landed _The Game Changer_ by a large cave. Once she walked down the landing ramp and looked straight ahead, the mouth of the cave looked so large that she felt as though she was being swallowed up. There was nothing but utter darkness within it.

But this time, she welcomed the darkness.

Anna casually walked in, and the dark side enveloped her upon entering, coursing through her entire body and covering every part of her body like she was being coated in a thick casing. The power felt so alive and so vibrant within her. Joy at the thought of this power caused her hands to tremble in anticipation. Her thoughts rewound back to the moment at the Jedi Temple when she flung that deadly electric energy at the boy Anakin. She drank in the memory of the boy's agonizing screams like it was a delicious feast that she couldn't get enough of. She wanted more. She hungered for more.

After walking deeper into the cave, she finally saw what she was looking for. There was a beating sound, and for a moment Anna thought it was her heart, but it wasn't. She fixed her gaze on a part of the cave wall and raised her hand at it. Waving her hand to the side, a piece of the cave wall moved aside, revealing a hole in the wall that contained what she was looking for.

Darth Fissure's Sith Holocron.

When Anna touched it, it felt bitter cold and scalding hot at the same time, so Anna's hand did not completely burn or completely freeze. The Holocron was a pyramid shape with a scarlet glow. From the Holocron, she could hear her name being whispered over and over again.

_Anna_, _Anna_, _Anna_.

She set the Holocron down and sat in front of it with her legs crossed. She shut her eyes and concentrated. Her hunger for knowledge and the anticipation of power combined allowed her to activate the Holocron. The scratchy voice of Darth Fissure encased the entire cave, echoing off the walls and filling Anna's head.

"_This message is for the one who is worthy to obtain this information_. _Because of my son's insistence on raising a family_, _I must think about the family line and consider that one day_, _a descendant will come who will hunger after the knowledge of the dark side and keep the Sith Order alive and well_…"

Anna listened to Fissure's teachings like a delighted child, listening to every piece of information and stamping it on her brain. Nothing had ever felt so good before. _Nothing_.

Eventually, Fissure taught that one of the most essential ways to become a powerful Sith is to concentrate on a painful memory that caused the person anger or hatred and focus on it. Remembering the event can channel anger and hate, which will spur on the user's power, and he will become unstoppable.

At this moment, Anna was actually unsure of where to begin with that. She had experienced _many _painful things in her life that made her angry or made her hate. The Jedi taking away her brother Adam but not taking her was certainly one, and when both her parents were killed was another event, but the one event that had triggered her to use a real dark side technique was when she had assaulted Anakin with what she can somehow name now as Force lightning. All of her anger towards the Jedi for not taking her to be trained but for some reason choosing Anakin instead had resulted in dipping into the dark side. And it felt good.

"_Another way to grow more powerful is if you carry a physical pain within you that continues to bother you_. _Do not get rid of that pain_. _Instead_, _use your power to make the pain stronger_, _and it will make _you _stronger_. _Be sure to keep it under control however_, _so that you don't lose that function of your body_," Fissure instructed. This was easy. The ache inside Anna's leg from the poison incident. She shut her eyes and bowed. She thought back to that terrifying day as a little girl when the kinrath had stabbed poison into her leg. There was so much pain it felt unreal that she had survived that event.

She opened her eyes with a gasp, and she realized that the sting inside her leg burned all the way through it. The wildfire in her leg continued to burn as she listened to the rest of Fissure's teachings.**

*In the mirror onboard _The Game Changer_, a pale-faced woman with dark red hair, laced with a gray tinge, and raw, crimson eyes stared back at Anna. Her entire body was a revolting grayish hue. For a moment, Anna wondered how Bezo would feel if he saw her now. Her leg still screamed in wild pain because she allowed it. She couldn't imagine herself not having that pain now. It was a part of her now, and she intended to keep it that way.**

Inside the cave wall, there were also materials that Anna needed to build her own lightsaber, which included a shiny red crystal. She took the lightsaber that was hanging on her belt and activated it. The scarlet blade exploded out from the hilt and stabbed the mirror. Dozens of glass shards rained down to the ground, leaving a few random pieces left.

_I will resurrect the Sith Order_, _and the Jedi will fall_, Anna's voice echoed inside her head.**


	6. Chapter 6

*He enjoyed the darkness like it was his best friend, but when he felt it thicken, carrying with it ashes and sulfur in waves, he knew there was something wrong.

He considered himself already the Dark Lord of the Sith, waiting in the shadows until the time was right to initiate the Grand Plan that the Sith had been plotting since Darth Bane had established the Rule of Two.

For now, he was the newly elected Chancellor of the Republic. He wore a disguise that promised protection and peace for the galaxy, and then when the time is right, he will reorganize this pitiful Republic into the first Galactic Empire. The Jedi will be erased from the galaxy and the Sith will rise again, stronger than ever.

The man that the Jedi and the Republic saw was Chancellor Palpatine. To himself, and to only a few others, some of which were dead now, he was Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith.

He was absolutely confident in his plans, but this overwhelming wave of darkness he felt concerned him, despite his love for the dark side. This new wave was not coming from him, it was from somewhere else. A planet that he had honestly studied very little about.

He needed to go to Zenga.**

*It wasn't at all difficult for Anna to become a skilled, but dangerous machine with her newly constructed lightsaber. She leapt all over the place, slashing away at the trunks of the dead trees in the forest, savoring the crashing sounds as they fell over with a groan and clobbered the dry soil. Crusty red leaves flew around Anna as she continued to swing and cut and hack away. Trees continued to fall, irritating the humid air with its groans and crashing sounds. Anna's hunger for a real opponent to spar with festered in her as if there was a hole in her stomach.

Every time she slashed a tree down, she thought about her parents being killed, she thought about being poisoned by the kinrath, she thought about her brother being taken by the Jedi.

And she thought about that blasted boy Anakin, who lived the dream that Anna once had.

Her emotions were so concentrated on her thoughts and her current actions, that she didn't sense the stranger that was here until he was right behind her. She whirled around and saw a man wearing a black robe with a hood that hid his eyes. He was surveying the damage she had caused to the forest with great interest.

"I am most impressed with your handiwork young one. It is important to focus on your rage and your hate, and I sense much of that in you. But you lack attention to your surroundings, which is why I was able to land and approach you without you even noticing," he spoke. Anna narrowed her eyes and held her lightsaber tightly with both hands. She didn't want to speak with this man, whoever he was, because she would only provoke him to mock her further.

One corner of her mouth curved up, and she raised one hand and summoned electric energy to explode from her fingertips and ensnare the intruder in its painful trap. Anna blinked and suddenly saw the hooded man holding a red lightsaber in front of him, allowing the blade to absorb the energy. Anna stopped after a while, realizing this wasn't getting anywhere. This man was obviously a Sith. It enraged her, fueling the pain in her leg and forcing her to charge after him with her lightsaber ready to swing at the man's neck. She was determined to not allow this man to snatch away her destiny as the new Dark Lord of the Sith that will resurrect the Sith Order.

The red blades clashed. They buzzed and crackled, sending chills down Anna's spine. Hatred spurred her on, just like the mysterious man said. She realized the more that she swung her lightsaber and tried to decapitate him, the man laughed harder and harder. He was mocking her and toying with her.

"Stop playing with me!" Anna shrieked. The man laughed again and parried another blow that Anna attempted to deal out. The duel didn't last long. Anna could tell that this man was more powerful than she was. Unlike her, he had had years of training and experience. Though she believed herself to be powerful because of her heritage and the knowledge she already possessed, she wasn't reluctant to admit that this man was more powerful. Finally, the man switched off his lightsaber and hurtled electricity at her with both hands. She felt the energy smash into her and toss her backwards. She crashed her back against a tree and fell on her butt.

Something popped in her aching leg. Her vision blurred and she could see three images of the man towering over her.

Where was her lightsaber? _Where was her lightsaber_?

She heard a terrible laugh which cut through the air and irritated her eardrums. She then realized that the laughter belonged to the hooded man. She was too weak to get up. Another wave of Force lightning engulfed her. She could feel the energy shoot excruciating pain through her entire body and her screams and her headache reached higher than she could've possibly imagined.

"_Mercy_! _Mercy_!" She screamed. The man only laughed harder.

"If you were truly Sith, you would know that mercy is a lie."

After several more agonizing seconds, everything went black.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fourteen Years Later…**

*****Adam sat down in front of the counter at the cantina in Anchorhead on Tattooine. He never desired to visit this planet, but now that the Galactic Empire ruled the galaxy and many planets were victims in its quest for domination, Adam needed to retreat to one of the few planets that the Empire could care less for. The Jedi were almost all extinct now. It made Adam relieved that he never returned to the Jedi Order, otherwise he would've been one of the many Jedi that died near the end of the Clone Wars.

After having no luck in searching for his sister after investigating Bezo's parents, he was tempted to return to the Jedi Temple and plead for them to take him back. He knew Master Tyson valued him very much, so he didn't doubt that he would try to stand up for him, but somehow, it was as if the Force kept urging him not to return. In the end, the Force was right.

The light was dim inside the cantina and there was a group of Bith musicians playing tunes in the corner. The air stank of cheroot smoke and sweat, and was cluttered with sounds of dozens of visitors laughing and jeering. Adam glanced at the older man sitting next to him, joylessly sipping his glass of ale. Somehow, he felt compelled to speak with him. He didn't know why, but it was as if the Force was pestering him to.

"Hey, you from around here?" Stupid question, but he needed to start somewhere without looking like he was sticking his nose in other people's business. The man rolled his eyes and took another sip from his glass.

"I am now. Why ask?"

Adam bit his lip in thought and scanned through his options in his head. Finally, he decided to come out with the question he felt compelled to ask.

"What's your name?"

The man sighed. "Bezo."

Immediately, the memory of that name dawned on Adam. Bezo was the biological child of Anna's foster parents.

"I've heard of you. You were with my sister Anna," he said. Bezo raised an eyebrow in surprise and finally looked Adam in the eye.

"You're Anna's brother?" He asked. Adam nodded.

"Anna was obsessed with meeting you," Bezo admitted.

"What happened?"

"One day, she said she was going to go to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to see you, but she came back and told me that you had left the Temple to find her. She was very upset. Soon afterwards, she just left without saying anything to me," Bezo explained. Adam thought he could see a hint of a tear growing in Bezo's eye, but it vanished without a trace before it could fall free.

"You don't know where Anna is then," Adam groaned. Bezo sadly shook his head.

"I miss her terribly. We were like rebels traveling the galaxy together. The galaxy could really use some rebels right now."

Adam was silent for a moment. He hated that he found Bezo, someone who knew Anna very well, only to find out that he couldn't help him find her. Even so, maybe Adam had a chance to find clues through Bezo.

"Tell me everything you knew about her. How you two met, what your life was like at home, what you two did when you left your parents, everything," Adam requested. He was relieved when Bezo was willing to tell him. Adam was, after all, Anna's brother. He deserved to know everything.

Even though it wasn't the same thing, Adam felt as though he was reunited with Anna just by hearing numerous stories of her told by Bezo. For years, Adam had tried to get into Anna's mind to speak with her through the Force, but every time he attempted to, he did it to no avail. All he felt was emptiness in return. Maybe Anna was dead. The shroud of the dark side seemed so powerful now, that lots of things can go unnoticed, especially since he wasn't a Jedi anymore. Over time, he realized that he was relying on the Force a lot less often. He believed that he didn't need to be Jedi, Sith, or a member of _any _Force-sensitive culture in order to be able to use the Force. The Jedi and Sith were just cults. Everybody lived under the hand of the living Force. They breathed it every day. The Force was like their oxygen, and without it, life would cease to exist.

At the moment, as Adam listened intently to Bezo's stories, a cold feeling grew inside his chest. From what Bezo told him, Adam could tell that Anna had had a sad, lonely, terrible life. Even when Anna had Bezo around, she still longed to see Adam, and it had created a hunger that she couldn't seem to fill. It always concerned Bezo, but he was always faithful to her by sticking around and being there for her. Adam had to appreciate Bezo's efforts to protect and comfort Anna.

Finally, Bezo finished telling Adam everything. For a few minutes, the two of them were deathly silent, staring down at their wine glasses.

"I wish I had gotten to know her," Adam finally spoke up. Bezo nodded.

"She was a wonderful girl. I would've never left her."

"Bezo, are you happy that the Jedi Order is gone?"

"Happy? Maybe that's a little too drastic. I think the galaxy would be fine with or without the Jedi. I don't care either way, but I _have _seen the emotional damage they've caused to Anna."

"How so?" Adam asked.

"She told me that when she was a child, she always dreamed about becoming a Jedi. She wanted to be a hero that stood for what was right. Then a Jedi Master came to her home, took you to be trained, and left her behind because he believed she was too old to be trained. It just feels cruel, it's unjust. Then the Jedi pull a stunt by allowing another ten-year old boy to be trained even though _he _was too old. It makes no sense," Bezo explained. Adam looked into his wineglass and sighed.

"I left the Jedi Order because that was the only way I could search for my sister. I threw my real destiny away all because I wanted to see the only family I had left. The Jedi had taken me away from my family when I was too young to decide for myself what I wanted, and they kept me from my family as long as I was inside that Temple."

"Does sound a little messed up doesn't it?" Bezo challenged. Adam couldn't deny that it actually did.**

*It was hot, always hot, on this blasted planet. Volcanoes outside angrily roared and vomited lava and ash into the thick, liquid hot air. Rivers of lava flowed and shrieked. It was dark here, very little sunlight beamed through between the black clouds.

Doctor Nero stared at the pale-skinned woman floating in the bacta tank that had been keeping her alive for fourteen years here on Mustafar. The Emperor was keeping her here until the right time when he believed he can use her. The woman had a prosthetic leg because her real flesh one had broken beyond repair even for the finest surgeons to fix.

Nero kept his posture straight. He knew that this woman was powerful in the ways of the Force, so to show signs of weakness or fear would give the witch the upper hand. He had the woman taken out of the tank and led to a small room where she sat down on a bed shivering. Right behind Nero, a servant droid holding a plate of bantha steak followed him. A force field covering the doorway cut the woman off from possibly escaping. His remote, which controlled the field, needed a special pass code in order to be used.

The woman's face looked even more ashen gray then it was while inside the tank. Water dripped from her hopelessly wild hair.

Nero cleared his throat. "Good evening, Ms. Anna. Your patience is very much appreciated," he complimented. Anna narrowed her eyes irritably, as if a fly was buzzing around in front of her and she was desperate to squash it.

"I am Doctor Nero, and I am here to help you," Nero introduced. Anna continued gazing at him skeptically. Nero sighed, realizing that this wasn't going to be an easy visit, but he needed to be careful.

"You must be hungry. Floating around in a bacta tank for fourteen years is not what I would call a pleasant time."

Nero shivered slightly when he saw Anna's eyes widen a bit. The realization that she had been here for so long was obviously not faring well for her. Her gaze then shifted to the bantha steak, which the servant droid had placed right in front of her. With her bare, wet hands she picked up the steak and sank her teeth into it, tearing a bite away from it and ravenously chewing it. Grease and residue splattered around her chin and stuck to her fingers and dripped down her arms. She ate loudly and sloppily like a greedy rancor. Entrails of meat dangled from between her teeth and juice dripped down her chin. Nero wanted desperately to cover his eyes and stop watching, but he knew that if he showed any sign of weakness, Anna would take advantage of him.

"You're in a facility on the planet Mustafar. Lord Vader tells me that you have been locked up in here for a very long time, so he wants me to get you back to familiarizing yourself with other people."

Anna's ears pricked up at the mention of the name 'Vader'.

"Lord Vader is our supreme commander of the entire Galactic Empire. He is the right-hand man of our Emperor, and with the recent rise of the Empire, the Emperor sees a chance to use you as a powerful ally to help keep the galaxy clear of anyone who dares to rise up against us. In other words, he's offering you another chance," Nero explained. Anna tilted her head in thought. More steak juice dribbled down her chin.

"The Emperor? Was he the one that brought me here?" She asked in a cracked, broken voice. The sound made Nero wish she just kept her mouth shut.

"Yes, and he's offering you another chance. My job is to help you get back on your feet, and then you will be presented to the Emperor himself for orders."

"This Vader you speak of. What is he exactly?"

"Most of us within the Empire refer to him as 'Lord Vader' to give him respect, but he is fully known as _Darth _Vader," Nero replied. Anna's expression changed, as if she was putting two and two together about something. It tormented Nero not knowing what she was thinking about. Anna stuffed the last of the steak in her mouth and licked her fingers. Nero grimaced at her and tried hard to keep a straight face. Anna stood up on her feet and slowly began to approach the doctor with a seductive smile.

"You will deactivate the force field and let me out," she slowly purred. Nero's mind felt as though it was being bent to submit to her will. He struggled to fight it.

"I…I can't…I won't…" He groaned. Anna reached up and touched Nero's cheek with the back of her greasy hand. Sweat broke out on the doctor's face and he tried to step back, but his feet stayed where they were.

"Do it for me, doctor. Deactivate the force field and let me out," she pressed in her soft voice. The doctor's chest heaved up and down as he tried to resist her.

"Deactivate the force field," she purred. Doctor Nero felt himself nod without his own control and he used his remote with the special pass code to deactivate the force field.

"Now lead me to the communications room," Anna ordered in the same soft tone. Nero nodded again without his own control over his body and led her to the main communications center.**


	8. Chapter 8

*Upon arriving at the communications room, there were several officers wearing similar uniforms watching security screens. One spotted Anna and Nero enter and he leaped in shock.

"What the kri-? What is _she _doing out of her cell?" He demanded. Nero didn't speak, but Anna could feel the wild desperation inside him trying to break free from her spell. She smiled, and raised both of her hands. All of the officers in the room were lifted off their feet. Through the Force, she commanded the officers to take their blaster pistols from their belts and drive the barrels against the sides of their heads. Once finished, Anna commanded their fingers to pull the trigger. All in unison, a single shot from each of their blasters smashed into their skulls and Anna dropped the bodies to the floor. Nero stared on in horror, but he couldn't move. Anna marveled in his pain and suffering. She Force-pulled him to her and dug her fingers into the sides of his neck.

"Now help me contact your master Vader. I will face him here to test his strength," she declared. It felt so good to be back on the pedestal of power, with the dark side shrieking its sadistic joy inside her head. She vowed to destroy the Emperor, whom she figured was the man that had trapped her here, and she planned to destroy Darth Vader and lead the Empire herself.**

*Vader wasn't at all what Anna had expected. He was a tall man in a suit with a mask to cover his face. She could tell by the chest plate and the respirator that without the suit, he could possibly die. His hologram stared at her expressionless. Anna could hear a menacing breathing sound emanating from him, which sent mild chills down her spine.

"Darth Vader, you may think that you are powerful enough to rule the galaxy alongside your precious Emperor. But I was a Sith first, and I am destined to overthrow both of you. Unless you would like to become my apprentice, and we can destroy the Emperor together," Anna vowed. She still held Nero by the neck, digging her nails deeper into his flesh until she could feel the blood gushing down her fingers. Nero gasped in terrible pain, trying desperately to get loose, but she kept her hold tight and deep.

"You remind me of myself, young one. But your lack of practice and study in the dark side is what I find most disturbing," Vader replied. Anna hissed through her teeth, and through the Force, she snapped Nero's neck. The man crumpled to the floor. She rubbed the blood between her fingers.

"You know nothing of the dark side. I am a descendant of one of the most powerful Sith Lords who had ever lived, and his power flows through me," she said.

"We shall see. Expect my arrival, and we will deal with this matter face to face," Vader replied.

"I'll be waiting." Anna then disconnected the transmission and stood back. Her original plan was to stay put until Vader arrives, but then something caught her eye. Through the window, she could see something that looked like the ruins of what was once a large structure. On her way out of the facility, she snapped the necks of several troopers clad in clean white holding DC-15A rifles. Once outside, the relentless heat tackled her, and she summoned a faint shield within the Force to tone down the heat. She made her way to the ruins. A tall dome-shaped tower stood as the entrance into the building. Then, a slimy, vile feeling dropped down Anna's throat and she howled in a rage. She could sense that what she was looking at was the ruins of what was once a Jedi enclave.

Memories of the Jedi enclave on Dantooine flooded back to her. She hated these memories. She hated to think about that little innocent girl with the pathetic dreams to one day become a Jedi. That girl was incompetent and naïve. That girl was dead. Anna killed her, and moved on with a new life that promised unlimited power.

The sight of another Jedi enclave in ruins only made her hate the Jedi even more. Not only were they cold and tore family apart, but they were also very weak. The Jedi had been overthrown and almost wiped out of existence time and time again. And each time was at the hands of the Sith. This proved that the Sith were more powerful.

But now Anna could feel a lump of concern growing inside her throat. When she turned to the dark side and proclaimed herself as a Sith, she only studied and trained for a day before the new Emperor came and snatched away her opportunity for revenge. This Darth Vader could've had _years _of training, which caused her to doubt her abilities to defeat the Sith. She hated feeling that doubt stirring up inside her like a violent funnel going through its first stages of formation, but she couldn't deny how she felt. Then she remembered a face. One she had not seen in a very long time.

Bezo.

She had become so obsessed with her hatred towards the Jedi and her ambition to come to Zenga and learn to become a Sith, that she had forgotten that there was still one person that deeply cared about her. If she had stayed with him, rather than go to Zenga, she would still be with him right now. It was overwhelming to think about, and though she tried to expel the emotions rising quickly in her throat, the tears came anyway.

She felt vulnerable, as if she was so frail that she would fall apart if touched. The tears sliding down her pale cheeks were for Bezo and the brother she never did meet since the day he was taken away. A tinge of fear slowly ballooned. Darth Vader was coming. He will not show any mercy. The Sith didn't believe in mercy. Loudly and sharply, she screamed the first name that popped into her head.

"_Adam_!"**

*Adam's eyes shot up open. The voice he heard screaming inside his head was unmistakable. It was his sister. She was calling his name.

He shut his eyes again to concentrate. He needed to pinpoint Anna's location so that he can find her. Her presence was already fading, being groped and pulled down by the sharp claws of fear. It became a game of tug-of-war between him and this fear that was trying to pull Anna away. Finally, he found out where Anna was. She was on Mustafar. And something terrible was landing on the planet right now to face her.**

*Anna felt freezing chills shoot down her spine when the horrible sound of Vader's metallic breathing echoed across the ruins of the enclave and bounced off the walls. Her muscles tightened and she turned around to face her enemy. There he stood in his black suit with a blood-red lightsaber already activated in his hand. He looked even scarier in person than he did as a hologram. Waves of incredible power emanated off of him through the Force, but some of his power felt almost fragmented, as if he used to have more but something happened that stripped away some of that power. The strangest thing however, was that his presence felt oddly familiar.

"You would've never made a good Master. I can sense the fear coming off of you. You reek of it," Vader remarked.

"My offer still stands if you are willing," Anna tried. The fear was obvious in her voice.

"It is a gracious offer, but I have my own plans."

Anna stiffened as Vader began to slowly approach her. His metallic breathing slightly changed, so that it sounded like he was thinking deeply. He tilted his head and continued to stare at her. It tortured Anna that she couldn't even really guess what he was thinking because his face was covered by a hideous mask.

"We've met before," he finally spoke. Anna frowned and took a nervous step back.

"What do you mean?"

"You were the woman that met me soon after I was accepted into the Jedi Order. I was the boy you attacked with the power of the dark side when I told you about me."

Anna's face scrunched up and tears pooled in her eyes. A fire of painful sensation blazed within her. Vader was Anakin? No. It couldn't be true!

"You know who I am, you sense that my presence is familiar," Vader commented. "Because of you, I began to have suspicions about the Jedi, and my suspicions were correct. They were liars and murderers that did nothing but hold me back from discovering my true potential. I never forgot the way I felt when you unleashed the dark side's power on me," Vader declared.

Anna couldn't believe it. Vader was that boy. That boy who had been accepted to be trained even though he was too old. Now here he was in a suit that was keeping him alive, and he was a Sith. Anna couldn't help but feel that it was her fault that he went down that path, but she realized something else too. Because Anakin was too old, that could've partially been the reason why he turned to the dark side. He had experienced feelings of fear and anger beforehand. He should've never become a Jedi. Anna experienced pain by a kinrath shortly before she turned ten. It was for good reason that the Jedi didn't take Anna to be trained.

"If you were too old to be trained, why did the Jedi let you become one of them?" Anna asked.

"The Jedi believed that I was the prophesied Chosen One who is destined to bring balance to the Force. I _am _the Chosen One. I rid the galaxy of the Jedi, and have restored peace and freedom under the Empire."

Anna didn't believe for a second that the Chosen One was meant to destroy the Jedi. Otherwise, why would the Jedi take him in the first place?

"This isn't right. You can't do this. I was wrong, and _you _were wrong. We can stop the Emperor together, and we can destroy the Sith," Anna pleaded. Before she could even react, Vader threw his lightsaber in her direction and she felt herself fall down onto her side. When she looked down at her legs, she saw a blackened, seared stump where her prosthetic leg used to be. She spotted it lying a few inches away from her.

"I will destroy the Emperor someday, but not with your help," Vader insisted. His lightsaber was already back in his hand and he had it aimed downward at her to plunge into her flesh. Instead of finishing her off however, he touched the tip of his blade to Anna's stump. The foul stench of burnt flesh ran up Anna's nostrils. Tears filled her eyes like a canteen being refilled.

"Please. Please stop," she begged. Her voice was barely above a whisper now. Vader didn't stop. He kept the blade where it was in Anna's flesh just barely keeping it from going deep enough to paralyze her.

"You don't even have a lightsaber. Your overconfidence will be your downfall." Before he could finish her however, he whirled around just in time to parry a deadly swing from a long sword. The long sword was being held by a middle-aged man wearing a cheap, tan robe and brown leggings. His short black hair whipped in the blazing winds of Mustafar. Anna didn't recognize him physically, but she could figure out who he was because of his presence, which she had felt once when she was a child holding her baby brother in her arms.

Adam.

The metallic breathing from Vader's visor quickened as Adam continued to swing at him with his sword as if he was fighting with a lightsaber.

Anna felt completely helpless as she stared and watched her brother spar with the Sith Lord.**

*Adam fought Darth Vader with a ferocity he had never used before. As a Jedi, he had been trained to allow the Force to keep him calm as he fought. But the Jedi Order didn't really exist anymore; therefore the rules didn't exactly apply anymore.

But he needed to keep his ferocity under control, lest he become too random and sloppy. He wasn't fighting like a Jedi, but he didn't want to fight like a Sith either. Vader met every swing in a very casual manner. They dueled across the floor of the ruins, clashing blades together quickly and rapidly.

"You are neither Jedi nor Sith," Vader said.

"That's right," Adam replied. Adam knew he couldn't beat Vader here. He had a sword, and Vader had on a thick suit that could allow the blade to harmlessly bounce off of it. He could use the Force, but he didn't want to destroy him by using it. He wasn't about to become a killer. He just needed to wear him out enough so that he can escape with Anna. He guessed that it wouldn't be too hard. Vader's abilities were somewhat limited because of his condition.

For the first time in a very long time, Adam subjected himself to the Makashi form, embracing himself in multiple offense and defense moves to keep his body and his movements smooth and fluent. It looked like his training had paid off in one way. Master Tyson would've been proud. He was using this form to defend himself from a Sith Lord.

The combatants' blades crashed together again, and the hissing, crackling sound of Vader's lightsaber engulfed the ruins.

"Impressive. You were a Jedi once," Vader observed aloud.

"Yep," Adam replied. The two continued doing their dance, both of them aiming for every exposed part of the body, only to have their attacks cut off time and time again.**

*Anna looked on at the duel and realized that it was really not going anywhere, and she was afraid that if she didn't do something, Adam will eventually weaken and Vader will strike him down.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a large piece of ceiling lying on the floor. She reached out a trembling hand at the piece of ceiling. She struggled to still her hand so that she can concentrate through the Force to move the object. The piece of ceiling groaned in protest as she summoned the Force to lift it. It floated, waiting for Anna's next command.

Tears filled Anna's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," she whispered. Anna quickly Force-pushed the debris so that it flew and crashed into Vader from the side. Vader's body was tossed and pinned against the wall. Adam wasted no time in running over to Anna, picking her up, and carrying her out of the ruins.

Anna felt so numb. She couldn't shed tears. She couldn't feel anything. It felt strange not to feel a leg of some kind underneath her. But she knew one thing. She knew that it was all her fault that she was here in this position right now. Nothing felt so close to the truth to her than it did now.

Anna blacked out before they even reached Adam's ship.**

*"_I love you_, _Adam_." _Anna gently took Adam's tiny hand as she stared down at him_.

"_I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you_," _she vowed_. _The child's heart believed what she said through and through_. _In this room_, _at this time_, _fear didn't exist_. _She was happy and content to be with her baby brother, who was safe in her arms_…**

*Anna woke up from childhood memories, then squeezed her eyes shut again because of the blazing light above her. She realized she was lying on a sleep-bunk with the curtain drawn beside her. How had she gotten here again?

She tried to move, but for some reason, one of her legs wouldn't budge. She looked down and saw the charred stump. It was what was left of her prosthetic leg. Dark memories rushed back into her and she then remembered everything. Being kept on Mustafar for years, encountering Darth Vader who was once the boy she had tortured, and saving her brother Adam who had come to her rescue.

"Adam? _Adam_?" She called out. She heard rapid footsteps on the other side of the curtain and it was brushed aside. Adam looked down at her with concern but also relief.

"Its okay, Anna. I'm here. You're safe," he assured her. Anna rested her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She dug her thoughts into the Force. Somehow, she couldn't sense either dark or light. It felt neutral, as if she had fallen in between.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Tattooine. Bezo is there. I told him I would bring you back," Adam replied. A tear threatened to slip out from underneath Anna's eyelid.

"Bezo still wants to see me after all these years I've been away from him?"

"_I've _wanted to see you after all these years. Longer too actually," Adam pointed out. There was silence for a moment. Finally, Anna spoke again.

"You left the Jedi Order and threw away your life just to find me. Why?"

Adam took Anna's hand and held it. It felt warm and rough, pulsing heat through her arm.

"Because I knew you needed me. The Force brought us together."

Anna nodded and looked at Adam. Saw his shining eyes staring back at her. He smiled and stood up.

"We should reach Tattooine within the hour, and find out what we're going to do before we land. In the meantime, rest. You're going to need it."

As he started to walk away, Anna spoke up. "Adam."

Adam stopped and stared back at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Adam let loose a small smile and nodded.

"You're welcome, Anna."

Adam left the passenger compartment, and for the first time since her time with her parents on Dantooine, Anna felt truly and utterly at peace.**

**FINAL NOTE: Thanks for reading! This was one of my favorite fanfics to write. This was also one of my most ambitious pieces of all time. To give you an idea of what I'm coming out with next, the Silvan Elf series will continue very soon. I've already made up a basic outline for Series Two, and man are you going to have tremendous feels during THIS one! I've also thought of the idea of doing a Grima Wormtongue series after I'm done with The Silvan Elf, with 'Wormtongue's Tear' being the considered title. Do you guys really like RWBY? (if you haven't seen it, please do! You can find the episodes on YouTube). If you've seen RWBY, I may have a treat for you guys. I'm thinking about doing an RWBY prequel series that will follow a similar narrative to X-Men First Class. It will be a series about Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and James Ironwood and the origin of Beacon Academy as well as the origins of some familiar characters from the series. Stay 'tuned' for more news on that! In the meantime, Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
